teddy bear
by LeAwesometwinflower
Summary: Germany has some unfinished business and leaves italy alone for a few months , what will happen? read and find out !
1. pancakes

_Teddy bear_

_Chapter 1  
_

Italy sat there in the bed not laying but sitting and hugging his knees staring at the end of the bed. Almost a million thoughts

and emotions were slamming down on him all at once ._ 'why did Germany have to leave , he only told me that he had some _

_unfinished business with a few other nations and that it wasn't any of my concern. he said that he'd be back in a few months….I don't _

_get it why he'll be gone such a long time , I hope he doesn't get hurt….. maybe I should try and go with him ….. no I couldn't, I would _

_get in big trouble with him…but where's he going , I hope he doesn't forget about me ….like Holy Rome did….' _Italy was torn from his

thoughts when he heard Germany's LOUD alarm clock. Italy looked at Germany as he got up and turned it off and turned to look

at Italy, who he thought was asleep "Guten Morgen italien…..um how long have you been avake?" Italy looked up at Germany

then back down at the bed "i…couldn't sleep…I haven't slept one bit….."Germany couldn't help but give a little smile and hugged

the young Italian. "It'll be okay…I won't be gone forever" the Italian looked up at Germany with a sad face that Germany had

never seen before "I…I know…" the two got out of the bed and got ready for the day without another word said. Germany got

all his luggage taken out to the car.

he walked back into the house and smelled... what was he smelling …pancakes? Was Canada here? He walked in to the kitchen and saw Italy making

pancakes."vell zhat's a first" Germany said smiling.

This pulled Italy out of his thoughts as flipped eat of the pancakes "Canada taught me" the young

Italian decided to stare fry the food, and not look at Germany in case he started crying , usually he didn't hide it . but for once

he didn't want Germany to see him cry.

"vell it smells vonder-"Germany started to say but was interrupted by Prussia coming out of the basement "HEY WEST! Is

Canada here? cause I smell pancakes!" Prussia said grinning widely. Germany looked up at him and sighed "no Canada's not

here, Italy's making pancakes for breakfast". Prussia looked sad for a minute, but then gave a wide grin, as he took his seat at

the table and just stared at Germany with a wide grin on his face. After waiting a few more minutes Italy came out with the

plate of pancakes and set it on the table. He then took his seat at the table.

"Don't mind if I do!" Prussia almost yelled as he grabbed five pancakes and staked them neatly on top of each other. But that

wasn't all, then he put the maple syrup under each layer. Italy and Germany just watched him in amazement, they hadn't been

there when Canada was, so they never saw how Prussia ate his pancakes. "oh Meine Güte! These are amazing! They almost as

good as Canada's! ... uhg why aren't you guys eating any of these awesome pancakes!?" Germany and Italy looked at each

other and laughed realizing that they both had been staring at Prussia.

Germany grabbed two pancakes and stacked them and ate them, but Italy just watched the two brothers eating, he hoped

they didn't notice , but sure enough they did. "Aren't you hungry Italy?" Germany asked staring at Italy . "no , I'm fine I

already…." There was a loud grumbling sound, and it came from Italy's stomach. Prussia couldn't help but laugh "let the stomach

speak for its self!" at that point Prussia was dying in laughter. It was kinda funny cause Germany gave Prussia the death glare ,

before finally looking back to Italy. "Italy, you really should eat something" Italy smiled at these words and grabbed some

pancakes and pored some maple syrup on it and started to eat. "vell, I have to admit zhat zhese are some amazing pancakes"

Germany said as he looked at Italy. Italy was playing with his and just gave a "oh" that's all he said, he didn't want to have to

save good bye even if it was only for one month. He hated goodbyes, what if he didn't come back, what then? And again Italy

was torn from his thoughts, '_what now?_' he thought as he looked over from where he heard the loud bang to see Prussia had

tipped in his chair and fallen. Italy and Germany watched him as he jumped to his feet and yelled "IM AM STILL AWESOME!" Italy

and Germany just laughed as Prussia looked at them, then put his gaze on Germany "so when you leaving?" that comment

made the room silent, until Germany finally broke the silence with an answer "in a half an hour" Italy's heart nearly stopped, he

only had a half an hour more before his best friend left for months to come. "hey west we should hang out for your last thirty

minutes of life , you know , just you and me , and some drinks and some-" Germany interrupted Prussia "sorry Prussia , but I

plan to spend my last half an hour with Italy , so if you'll excuse use" he stood up got Italy and walked out of the dining room.

Italy wanted to cry, not cause he was sad , but he was happy, that Germany wanted to spend his last little bit of time with him.

But … what would they do?

* * *

to be continued

* * *

anthers note: so i hope you guys like this , i really have no idea what to have germany and italy do , mind giving me some ideas?  
and i would love to get reviews from you guys , and thanks so much for reading 3


	2. Romano's macaroni grill and wishes

_Teddy bear_

_Chapter 2: Romano's macaroni grill and wishes _

_*The previous night*_

"Germany~" Italy called as he started walking towards Germany's office. "Ja? vhat is it?" Germany asked as he continued reading over an important letter he

got that morning…again…for the 32nd time.

"I'm going to make dinner, k?" Italy was now at the door looking at Germany a little worried.

"hm? Oh ok… no wait…actually… I thought we might go out for dinner tonight , is that alright with you?" Germany asked as he finally folded the paper and put it

in his pocket.

"sure, where are we going?"

Italy asked happy that Germany finally stopped looking at the paper. "vell.. you chose " Italy laughed

"that's what you always say , hmm , let's go to marcanos" Germany raised an eyebrow and gave out a little laugh.

"you know Italy , zhats vhat you alvays say, vhy not somevhere different tonight? " both of them look at each other and laughed

"hmmm, how about Romano's macaroni grill"

Germany looked at Italy in amazement. "…..Romano's….im not to sure that vould vork out vary vell"

Italy laughed.

"no Germany , its just the name of the Restaurant no need to worry Romano doesn't work there"

"oh ok vell shall ve go?"

"si"

they got in they car and left to the Restaurant , it was located a crossed from a beach , they walked in and got taken to a couples table , they didn't protest at

the name, they just sat and looked at their menu and then ordered their food and after waiting and talking about random stuff that had happened to Italy ,

they finally got their food, and started eating , and when they got their pizza Germany ate it with a fork and a knife, Italy glanced over and saw this and burst

out laughing

"v-vhat?"Germany asked confused

"you eat it like this Germany~ "Italy stated as he picked up a piece of pizza and started eating it.

"vell , I like eating it like zhis" Germany stated as he repeated this proses.

Italy laughed "that's why I love you doitsu3" he stood and walked by Germany and kissed him on the cheek.

Germanys face tuned redder then a tomato "…d-danka"

Italy put a huge smile on his face and sat back down and continued eating his pizza , and telling Germany about whatever came to his mind.

After they finished the pizza , they were brought a large plate of pasta, and then romantic Italian music started playing.

They both looked around but couldn't find the source of the music, so they just started eating

And before they knew it there was almost none left. Without realizing it the both got some at the same time and had the same strand and they both were

looking at the man who had gotten up and started yelling something in Spanish. (bet you can guess what's about to happen)

The two looked at where there noddle was ending up but it was too late, their eyes met as their lips pressed agents each other's.

They both jumped back almost falling out of their chairs.

Their faces were redder then the reddest tomato on the entire planet.

Italy laughed "lady and the tramp"

Germany laughed as well "ja , looks like it"

After they finished the pasta and the desert they got up and left a big tip.

They got to the register and paid.

"um sir, would you and your girlfriend both like a wish bottle?"

Again Germanys face lit on fire "G-girlfriend!?"

"y-ya you got the couples table so I thought that you were-"

"veeeeeee, so what was this bottle message you were talking about?" Italy asked trying to get of the subject of him being a girl.

"oh it's a glass bottle that you put a rolled piece of paper with a wish In it and seal it with a cork and then recite it in you head as you release the bottle into

the water, and they say that your wish will come true , it's a perfect place for lovers "the young man stated quite delighted

"a vish hmmm, that sounds nice , I'll take one"

"veeeeee, me too"

So the boy handed them each a small bottle and a light tan colored paper that was about 5 inches and something to wright with .

And so they both made their way outside and headed across the street, and to their luck everyone else had left.

It was just the two of them.

They both sat down on the sand not too far from the water and started writing their wish.

Italy's wish:

_I wish that I could see _

_holy roman empire one last time_

_I really miss him._

Germany's wish:

_I wish Italy would stay the _

_Wonderful adorable person he _

_Is, and that he would stay safe. _

The two rolled up their piece of paper , and stuck it in their bottles .

Once they were ready they let them go, and watched their wishes float away.

Everything was quite until Germany finally said something.

"italia, I have some zhing I need to tell you"

"veee? Si?"

"well im going to…..somewhere ,to umm…. Take care of some unfinished business"

"oh" was all Italy said , he hated it when Germany left but he know he would be okay cause Germany would only be gone for a few days, it was ok….not really.

"How long this time?"

"Four to five months "

"MONTHS!? what are you doing!?" Italy cried

"i….i'm sorry…I cant tell you….."

"WHY!?"

"vell I'm sorry….its classified…..I'm not allowed to say.." Germany looked away.

Italy started tearing up

"SEI UN IDIOTA. SEI UN CRETINO, DIMMI SOLO, PER FAVORE GERMANIA!? non mi lasciare…..come ha fatto lui"(translation: YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE A JERK, JUST TELL

ME NOW , PLEASE GERMANY, don't leave me...like he did)

Germany looked away because he knew what most of what Italy was saying.

"Es tut mir leid , but I have to do this , I'll be leaving tomorrow.." (im sorry)

Italy started sobbing even more and hugged Germany and cried into his shirt.

"tut mir so leid, Italien"(im so sorry, Italy)

* * *

authors note:

YAY i final finished the 2nd chapter, sorry it took so long

but i hope you all liked it i still need help with ideas for what germany and italy do for the 30 minutes

and i would love to hear you thoughts on the story

so i'll start the next chapter once i get a good idea , so see ya next chapter

3 thanks for reading 3


	3. thirty minutes

_Teddy bear_

_Chapter 3: thirty minutes_

Germany had pulled Italy to the front room and put on his boots on "sit on the couch" Italy just did as told and sat on the couch. Germany brought his boots over and put them on Italy as if he were a prince. "so vas vould you like to do"

"…." Italy didn't know how to answer, he looked as if he would burst into tears at any given second.

"italien?"

"I-I don't know Germany….w-what could we do in only thirty minutes?"

"I don't know ether, why don't we go into town and think of something"

"ok"

The two nations get in the car and headed to town. The two said nothing the whole drive to town (not that long) until Italy spotted something.  
"GELATO~!"

Germany nearly swerved of the road

"v-vas!?"

Italy giggled "it means ice cream"

Germany looked at Italy who was looking at an ice cream store. He smiled a little bit and drove over to the ice cream store. Italy jumped out of the car and ran into the store. It wasn't hard to tell that Italy had already forgotten that Germany was leaving. Luckily for them there was no line. Italy started choosing some of the weirdest ones, not only that but… he got a huge bowl of ice cream. The guy getting Italy's ice cream laughed

"you gonna be able to eat all that ice cream miss?"

Italy froze. "Uh…um….sir….im a guy…."

The man jumped "OH GOSH I DID IT AGAIN… My apologies sir…."

Italy laughed. "No its ok you're not the only one~!"

Italy walked over to one of the small round tables and waited for Germany.

After Germany came over and sat with Italy, he couldn't help but laugh at how fast Italy was eating his ice cream. The two spent that time talking about the past and things like that. Well that is until Germanys phone went off telling him it was time to go to the airport. They both looked at each other and frowned. Their time was up, now they had to go to the airport. The two silently went to the car got in, and started heading to the airport. Nether dared say anything. Once they finally got there and got Germany checked in, baggage was already on the plane. And now it was time for Italy and Germany to say their goodbyes. the thing neither of them wanted to do.

Germany sighed. "vell…I guess zhis is goodbye"

Italy nodded, he wanted to say something honest, but it was like there was a rock in his throat.

Germany cleared his throat. "Italy…could I ask a favor of you?"

Italy's head shot up and he nodded.

Germany continued "vell… knowing Bruder….he's going to trash the house, I just know it….could you…make sure he doesn't trash it?"

Italy bit back the tears and nodded.

"und make sure he doesn't forget to feed the dogs"

A few tears rolled down Italy's cheek as he nodded. Italy opened his mouth wanting to say things to Germany but… nothing came out. Germany looked at Italy noticing this.

"vhat ist it italien?"

Italy looked at the ground

"G-Germany….please…p-promise me"

He stuttered a little and bit his lip feeling tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Pleases just…Promise me you'll…..come back!"

He cried as his head shot up to look Germany in the face. Germany looked shocked for a minute, then he smiled and lightly hugged Italy. Italy jumped a little then looked at Germany who was hugging him. Then Germany whispered in Italy's ear.

"how could I ever even **think** about not coming back to suck a special person like you?"

Italy looked dazed. Germany released Italy from the hug and kissed him on the forehead.

"I promise I will return, because I love you Italy"

Italy blushed and looked up at Germany. Germany wiped away Italy's tears with his finger. There was an announcer telling them that the last passenger's need to board the plane.

"vell….i guess this is goodbye for now"

Italy hugged Germany.

"ti amo Germany, I'll wait for you"

"Auf Wiedersehen "

At that Italy let go of Germany and watched him start walking away but all of the sudden his eyes got blurry and he saw the image holy rome walking away. Italy grabbed his head as tears started pouring down his cheeks. He looked up to were Germany was walking only to see that he had already gotten on the plane.

Italy wanted to scream, everything around him started getting blurry and he passed out.

_**To be continued~!**_

Authors note:

Hey guys GUESS WHAT!? IM NOT DEAD~! I FINALLY FINISHED THE THIRD CHAPTER~! Yay me~! So I'll start on the next chapter as soon as possible ~! I'm sorry it took so long, I had got discouraged and couldn't think of what to right but I think I got It all sorted out now~! Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
